fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Whewistan
The Republic of Whewistan is an unofficial country on the plannet of Earth, with no official starting date. History Timeline People of the region unite under the Kingdom of Whewistan. An unnamed Profit whews at the Whew God - war is declared on the Kingdom of Whewistan by Pesbonia and Coconut Land. Whewistanian army attacks both countries capitals, burns them both to the ground, Whew army takes 99.3% KIA War ends after another 10 years of brutal fighting resulting in 6,000,000 total dead. (War of the Whew) Hundreds of years of peace and rebuilding. 1505 British Empire invaded the peaceful country of Whewistan, conquering almost all of the country except the capital. All able bodied men and women take up arms to defend, even children help with building defenses. April 1505 - British troops attack capital with orders to slaughter all, and are repelled. A lengthy siege begins. In January, 1507 word arrives allies are coming to help. May - Griffonian and Klebistanians arrive, a major battle occurrs, unexpected British reinforcements arrived midway through battle, and surrounds them. A Whewistani general breaks ranks with a cavalry charge, thanks to a new innovation (lost throughout history) their battle cry (WHEWWW!!!) is amplified causing chaos in the British line, this allows cavalry to break through and rescue the surviving Griffonian and Klebistanian armies to the safety of the capital. Spring 1508 - British Empire invades and conquers Griffonia and Klebistan as retaliation. December 26 1509 The mighty Whew God returns to the Whewistanian people and ignites hope again. Spring 1510 British reinforcements arrive, tripling the number of current soldiers to finally take the capital of Whewistan. May 17 1510 The British attack, outnumbered 5-1 Whewistinians form a valiant defense. With orders not to retreat, the British troops suffer extreme casualties and are completely annihilated after a 2 week close quarter battle. July 5 1510 - People of Whewistan push the British out, and reclaim their land. August 1510 with the Whewistani army quadrupled it's original size, begins a 5 year campaign to liberate the surrounding region from British oppression. October 15th Whewistan troops liberates the capitals of Coconut Land, Pesbonia, Griffonia, and Klebistan. Unfortunately for the Whewistani people, the British-Whew war still has 5 of it's bloodiest years yet to come. November 1510 - News reaches England of the failure. May 10 1511 - British empire, not satisfied returns with the largest fleet in recorded history until D-Day, this time they are met with naval resistance. - The Whew God predicted where the British would land months in advance, and built up defenses and reinforced, the Whew convinced all countries to stop fighting each other, and focus on a common cause. The British manage to score a Pyrrhic victory at the cost of 70% of their army Due to building heavy defenses and a string of forts, the British advance slows to a crawl, an early form of trench warfare has begun. Geography Official country name: Republic of Whewistan Found in whew.... Border neighbors: Coconut Land, Pesbonia Capital city is Virtus Demum Current Population: Estimated between 10-60 million. (Exact numbers are a closely guarded secret) Population density: Not known. Climate: Similar to western countries People Official language is English Average Life Expectancy: Males 93 - Females 96 Religion: 100% Whewism Ethnicity: 100% Whewists Gender Roles: Much like the west, Whewistan is the most advanced country in Asia, including having nuclear capabilities since 1975. Education Literacy rate: 100% Type of Schooling offered: Preschool, Elementary, Middle/High, College, Whewercity (all mandatory) Started 3-4. Ends 20-21. (College is also mandatory) Government Type: Republic People have a great deal of say, no official leader, group of people of multiple political parties that know how to work together. Government leader: None (Series of elected, not 1 holds all power) National Anthem: Song of the Whews Holidays: National Whew Day Economy Average Household Income: 70,000 (USD, yearly) Monetary unit: Whews Natural resources: Oil, gold, silver, Uranium and Titanium is disputed Export Goods: Oil, gold Export Partners: United Nations and NATO Import Goods: Vehicles and electronics Import Partners: United Nations and NATO Category:LegacySix